<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Cosmic by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257533">Something Cosmic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, So much angst, chuck shurley is a bad person, i am a monster, i came here to make you sad okay, i hate him, im so sorry for this, losts of death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew that there were risks. Cas knew that too. But sitting there on the ground unable to move as he watched Chuck approach Cas, Dean was afraid. More afraid than he had ever been in his life. Whenever Sam or Cas were in danger before he had never been this scared. Deep down part of him always knew that things would turn out, things would get better. But now all he felt was dread.</p><p> </p><p>saw a tweet and I couldn't help myself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Cosmic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off this tweet:</p><p>https://twitter.com/malakbox/status/1260314904571064326?s=19</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean knew that there were risks. Cas knew that too. But sitting there on the ground unable to move as he watched Chuck approach Cas, Dean was afraid. More afraid than he had ever been in his life. Whenever Sam or Cas were in danger before he had never been this scared. Deep down part of him always knew that things would turn out, things would get better. But now all he felt was dread.</p><p> </p><p>Dean groaned as he shifted his body. Carefully reaching to his side to pull out the large shard of glass that was lodged in his side. A gift from Chuck when he threw him into the window on the abandoned house they were currently outside of. Pain flared throughout his side as he dropped the glass beside him. Dean tried to get up but only fell back down. All he could do was watch what Chuck was about to do.</p><p> </p><p>Chuck lifted Cas off the ground, holding him steady by his shoulder. He looked at Dean.</p><p> </p><p>"You know that none of this had to happen. If you had played along and did your part your brother would still be alive. Sam never had to die. And neither did Castiel here but I have to teach you a lesson. The only way I can do that is by killing everyone you love. I killed Jack when you wouldn't. I snapped your brother's neck while he wept over his girlfriend and now, I'm going to kill your best friend." Dean teared up as he spoke. Memories of what happened earlier flashing through his head. Sam holding Eileen's dead body completely unaware of Chuck behind him. And before Dean could let out a warning Chuck was grabbing and twisting his brother's head. Sam collapsed next to Eileen. Two people who deserved a life they could never have, a better life.</p><p> </p><p>Cas let out a grunt pulling Dean out of the memory. His face was beaten and covered in his own blood. He looked at Dean, his eyes full of regret and sadness. Dean was sure his eyes had the same look.</p><p> </p><p>"Dean, I-" Cas began before Chuck cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Castiel. No last words," He said. Chuck then reached into Cas' jacket pulling out his angle blade. He held it up and smiled. "I figured it would be more poetic I used this. Being killed with your own weapon," he continued.</p><p> </p><p>Dean turned his head and tightly shut his eyes. He couldn't watch was about to happen. He couldn't handle it. Suddenly something forced his head to turn forward and open his eyes. Chuck waved a finger at Dean like he was just caught getting into the cookie jar before lunch.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Dean. I want to watch this. I want to see every second," he said before plunging the silver blade into Cas' chest. Dean tried to scream out but no noise came. Chuck pulled the blade out only to stab Cas again. His eyes flashed and his body went limp. Chuck pulled the blade slowly this time and let Cas's body fall to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Dean cried. There wasn't any other way to put it. He cried and wished that this was all a dream. He wished that he'd wake up to the noise of Eileen and Sam making breakfast. He wished that he'd walk into the kitchen to see Cas slowly sipping a cup of coffee and Jack eating a bowl of cereal. He wished that his mom was still alive. He wished that he and Sam were never hunters. He wished that they were all alive and living normal lives. He wished that he could live his with Cas. But just because you wish for something doesn't mean it'll come true. No matter how much Dean wished, his mom was still dead, Eileen was still dead, Sam and Cas were still dead. And he would never have the normal life he secretly craved.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on Dean. Don't be sad, soon you'll join them. You'll be in heaven," Chuck paused. "At least until I destroy it." He slowly made his way over to Dean. When he arrived he bent down looked him in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"There are thousands of universes that I've created. And in all of them except one you exist. And in all those so does Castiel," Chuck said. He turned and looked at Cas before continuing. "In all of them, he loved you. Not just in a friendly or brotherly way but he truly loved you. Especially this universe." Dean continued to cry. If anything he began to cry harder. "But do you what's worse. In every universe, you loved him back. This universe though, my original, it's the best. In this universe the two of you were....you were cosmic. The possibility of what could have been. It's sad really."</p><p> </p><p>Dean didn't want to believe him. But it was true. He loved Cas and Cas loved him. They never told each other but they did things that showed how they felt. No matter what happened Dean would always accept cash and Cas would accept him. The regret of never doing anything outweighed the sadness of Cas dying. There were so many chances that they just let pass by. Dean thought of the life they could have had. It wouldn't have been normal but it would have great. Like Chuck said, it would have been cosmic.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye Dean," was the last thing Dean heard before Chuck shoved the blade into Dean's lower stomach. Chucked pulled the blade out he threw it to the ground. He turned to walk away but Jack stood in his way. Chuck stepped back in shock. Jack followed the plan. Stay hidden while they distracted Chuck, no matter what happened he was to stay hidden. And he did.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you're dead. I killed you," Chuck fumbled over the words. He took another step back in fear. Jack looked at Cas and smiled sadly. When he turned back around to face Chuck Dean could see the tears in his eyes. Then in true Winchester fashion, he replied.</p><p> </p><p>"It didn't stick."</p><p> </p><p>There was a bright flash of light. Dean covered his eyes. He was able to see Chuck, dead in the ground with Jack standing over him. Dean wanted to call out to him but couldn't. His entire body was numb. Slowly everything went black and the last thing he saw was Jack running towards him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>